


Нравиться

by InuTaisho



Series: Жизнь, смерь и что-то еще [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character Death (for now), M/M, POV Third Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Азазелю нравится Риптайд</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нравиться

**Author's Note:**

> Имеет место неприличное заигрывание с комиксовым каноном, намеки на слеш, гет, смерть персонажей, пыщ-пыщ и ололо  
> все принадлежит марвел, кроме мозга, а мозга нет
> 
>  
> 
> п.с. спасибо Квисти за бетинг и наше счастливое детство

Азазелю нравится Риптайд. С первого взгляда ему нравится этот мутант, управляющий ветром, как нравится новая дорогая машина, породистый конь, отличный меч или хорошо сшитый костюм. Таким хочется обладать. Но если обладать не получается, не очень страшно. В мире много дорогих и не очень машин, еще остались кони и отличные мечи, а хорошо сшитый костюм не такая уж и проблема, даже если у тебя есть хвост.  
Потом, когда Азазель узнает, что Риптайд не слишком любит говорить, зато любит ветер и умеет убивать, тот начинает нравиться ему гораздо больше. Им удается сработаться, что случается редко и со временем он ловит себя на мысли - в паре с Риптайдом ему комфортно. Пусть от Шоу больше толка, пусть Эмма гораздо изящнее… Нелогично, зато приятно.  
Еще Азазелю нравится, как Риптайд целуется, хотя это и становится для него сюрпризом. Не ожидаешь, что породистый конь или отличный меч проявит к тебе такого рода интерес. Откровенно говоря, в этом мире красному и хвостатому, со шрамами в самых неожиданных местах, Азазелю всегда приходится удивляться, чувствуя чужой интерес. Конечно, ему это нравится.  
Особенно, когда на второй раз Риптайд легко соглашается поменяться ролями. И потом еще раз. Легкий, как ветер, а кто не любит свежий ветер в волосах?  
Поэтому, наверное, когда в них летят ракеты, Азазель думает не о том, куда убраться - это не проблема, он может исчезнуть за секунду до того, как взорвется песок под ногами и оказаться в безопасности, вместо этого он думает "до Риптайда я дотянусь". А еще "у этой шпаны совершенно уморительные морды". И последним аккордом – "Магнето позер не хуже Шоу". Может, даже лучше, но Азазель не уверен, насколько ему это нравится.  
Пока у нового владельца подарочка от русских случается драма, Риптайд сплевывает песок и морщится. Удары обшивкой Каспартины даром не проходят, а Азазель ловит себя на мысли о том, что смотреть на Яноша ему нравится больше, чем на Магнето, напуганный молодняк или старающуюся не подвывать Ангел.  
Они договариваются без слов: Риптайд не очень любит говорить о серьезных вещах. Зато поговорить любит Магнето. В меру убедительно. Этим вождем можно прикрыться так же, как и предыдущим, а Азазель еще не готов рассказывать кому-то о своей цели. Даже если сама идея ему нравится. И они уходят все вместе, когда он привычно берет чужую руку в свою.  
Вместе с Эммой все возвращается на круги своя. В конце концов, со спины Шоу и Магнето не так уж и различаются. Вечерами они опять слушают о превосходстве мутантов и великих целях. Риптайд едва заметно закатывает глаза, а Азазель усмехается в стакан.  
Ему перестает это нравиться только тогда, когда в его постели случается Мистик. Мутант и горда этим. Риптайд пожимает плечами, говорит что-то про женскую грудь и уходит гулять на пляж. Кому понравится, когда вместо бури приходит штиль.   
Его не должно это беспокоить. Они все еще работают вместе - так же легко и слаженно, как и всегда, хотя Магнето реже приказывает убивать. Мистик слегка беременна, а Ангел с каждым разом подсаживается к Риптайду поближе, трепетно шевеля заживающими крыльями. Это не нравится Магнето, потому что отвлекает их от дел. Это не нравится Азазелю, и его хвост ходит из стороны в сторону, хотя он делает все, чтобы это скрыть. Особенно когда Риптайд глухо смеется и говорит что-то по-испански.  
Все это может закончиться совершенно по-разному. Азазель может сбежать. Он часто бросал беременных от него женщин, потому что их часто находили. Ему не к лицу бегство, но иногда другого выхода просто нет. Можно случайно убить Ангел, пока она не может летать и это очень, очень легко. Или можно выкинуть из головы секс, поцелуи и чертов испанский.  
Вместо этого они оказываются на крыше какой-то высотки, у Риптайда на лице ясно написано - на самом банальном языке - что с таким положением его еще примиряет ветер, но самую малость. Тут приходится кричать, чтобы его услышали. Зато они вдвоем. Азазелю нравится, когда они остаются вдвоем.  
\- Мне нужны дети, - то ли оправдывается, то ли объясняет он. Впервые – почти готовый рассказать кому-то о себе. И не готовый. - Как можно больше, а это непросто. А ты не забеременеешь, как бы мы ни старались.  
Сначала Риптайд молчит. Сложно сказать, о чем он думает. О том, успеет ли подхватить себя ветром, если упадет, или о том, что Азазель оправдывается. Нравятся ли ему эти мысли.  
\- Обычно мне говорят негатив этой фразы, - замечает Риптайд и Азазелю приходится искать в словах смысл, как если бы тот говорил по-испански. Он бросает нож вниз, прыгает, ловит, возвращается.  
Риптайд даже не шевелится, и ветер вокруг свободный, а не призванный мутантом.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - невпопад отвечает Азазель. Гораздо больше, чем хорошие ножи и матери его детей, думает он не к месту. Но Риптайд не телепат и даже не смотрит в его сторону.  
\- Todavia se puede decir que me amas, - наконец хмыкает он и спрыгивает вниз. Его красиво уносит ветер, а Азазель еще долго смотрит ему вслед. Он узнал только слово "любовь", и то не слишком уверен.   
Что бы ни сказал о любви Риптайд, откуда Азазелю знать про нее хоть что-то? Для него "нравится" - это уже много.  
Для того, чтобы разобраться в себе нужно время, даже если ты не склонен к самокопанию. Азазель понимает разницу между "люблю" и "нравится", когда Риптайд умирает. Случайно, нелепо, потому что для гибели в честном бою люди им не соперники, а мутанты Ксавье цепляются за "не убий" с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. Вместо этого он просто жив в один миг и мертв – в другой.  
Тогда его пути с Магнето и братством мутантов расходятся. Ему больше не нравится ни безразличная Эмма, ни речи Эрика, ни мрачная Мистик, потерявшая ребенка, ни фальшиво всхлипывающая Ангел. Кажется, утром он собирался сказать Мистик, где их сын, но сейчас эта мысль ему не нравится тоже.  
Азазель подбирает тело Риптайда и исчезает из жизни Братства Мутантов. Если не навсегда, то надолго.  
В мире больше мутантов, чем может себе представить Эрик Лешнерр, чем мог представить Себастьян Шоу.  
\- Я беру за свою работу немного, - неприятно улыбается мистер Синистер, но Азазелю не привыкать к неприятным улыбкам. - Зато больше никто не сможет гарантировать, что клон полностью сохранит память оригинала. Правда, боюсь, чтобы стереть память о смерти потребуется сильный телепат...  
\- Это мои проблемы, - спокойно отвечает он, на кончике языка чувствуя иронию ситуации. Дьявол заключает сделку с Дьяволом, прыгнув далеко за границы простого "нравится". Синистер кивает и приступает к работе.


End file.
